


Atonements

by arts_and_letters



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Gen, Missing Scene, Sherlock Series 3 Spoilers, brotherly bickering and bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arts_and_letters/pseuds/arts_and_letters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft rarely finds himself in the position of having to admit to a mistake, but in the matter of his brother and Charles Augustus Magnussen, he has made a grave error for which he now must apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atonements

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little missing scene, set during His Last Vow, some time between the final two scenes of the episode (the conference with Mycroft and Lady Smallwood, and then the last scene on the tarmac.)
> 
> Obviously, this is very spoiler-y, so if you haven’t watched series 3 yet, go do that first (like right now, because what are you waiting for???) and then come back and read this :)

 

 _“I’m not a hero. I’m a high functioning sociopath. Merry Christmas!”_

_Then the shot, a body falling—_

_Shouting, in the background—_

_“Christ, Sherlock—“_

_John, need to protect—_

_“Get back, John, stay well back—“  
_

_Men in black uniforms, edging closer, almost out of time—_

_“Give my best to Mary. Tell her she’s safe now.”_

_For Mary, and John, their baby, all of this for them—_

_On his knees, he faces the firing squad with their lasers, a million points of light, the promise of a bullet and a swift death--_

_And in the background, the thunder of the helicopter—Mycroft’s desperate shouting—_

_“Do not fire on Sherlock Holmes—“_

_As if that matters, he’s already a walking corpse—_

_“Do not fire—“_

And then he’s awake, in a room that’s not Baker Street, with Mycroft banging on the door

“Sherlock, answer the door—“

“Oh do come in, Mycroft, the door’s open. No point in pretending to respect my privacy now, of all times.” 

Once Mycroft walks in, he quickly takes stock of Sherlock’s disheveled appearance. 

“Taking a late afternoon nap, Sherlock? How unlike you.” 

Another look, then, “And having a bit of a nightmare, I see.” 

“Care to talk about it?” Mycroft adds, in a voice that implies he really hopes Sherlock’s answer will be no. 

Sherlock gives him a withering glance, before responding.  
  
“Are you here for a therapy session, or did you have some other reason for inflicting your presence on me?” 

“Considering the fact that this is my home, I think it’s rather a matter of you inflicting _your_ presence on _me_. But, be that as it may, I do need to discuss the matter of your most recent transgression.” 

“Here to rub it in my face, Mycroft? Blame me for falling prey to feelings of sentiment? Well, I don’t need to hear it.” 

“No Sherlock, I—That isn’t what I came here to discuss with you today.”

“Why not? I can tell you’re practically bursting at the seams you’re so eager to elaborate on my many failings as a citizen of England and a human being—not to mention the ruin I’ve brought to the Holmes name—although, really—” 

But before Sherlock has a chance to finish, Mycroft interrupts. 

“As ever, you are willfully ignoring my stated intentions. I did not come here today to chastise you. I came to—” 

For a rare moment, Mycroft hesitates in his speech, before continuing. 

“I came to say I’m sorry.”

“You’re—you’re sorry? For what? And since when have you ever apologized for anything?” 

“I have done very few things for which I feel the need to apologize, but this is one of those rare instances where I believe I have regret to express. Because I am sorry—truly—that I left you to feel that this was your only option.” 

“Have you forgotten that I killed your precious business mogul, who you went to great pains to protect from my ill-intentions?” 

“Sherlock, for a supposed genius, you can be remarkably dense. I don’t care about Magnussen. I would have put a bullet in his head myself if I thought—but I underestimated you.” 

“That was rather stupid of you. I believe I’ve given you ample evidence of my repeated recklessness in regards to my own personal safety.”  
  
“Make no mistake, I’m quite aware of the depths of your impulsivity and self destructive nature. Rather, I underestimated your devotion to John and to Mary. I could not imagine the lengths you would go to protect a woman who put a bullet in your abdomen.”

“I promised—I swore to protect them.”

“I know. And that was why it was foolish on my part to expect you to do anything other than what you did.” 

Sherlock starts to feel something unravel inside himself, before he quickly tamps down the emotion. 

“What does it matter? There’s nothing to be done about it now.” 

“That may be so, but nonetheless, I am sorry.”

 “Fine, Mycroft. I accept your apology, misplaced as it may be. Now leave.”

“There’s one more matter we have to discuss. I’ve been in contact with Lady Smallwood and a few other well placed ministry officials--” 

“Ah, yes, my fate. So that’s what you actually came here to discuss. Am I to have a full trial, or will you just throw me into an anonymous jail cell and skip the whole spectacle?” 

“Neither. I’ve made arrangements for you to go on assignment with MI-6 out in Eastern Europe in lieu of a trial and inevitable conviction.” 

“Well, I suppose a death sentence is better than wasting away in prison for the rest of my life.” 

“I have no intention of sending you to your death.” 

“What happened to, ‘an assignment likely to prove fatal in 6 months’?” 

“I did say that, yes, but that is not my intended purpose.” 

“Then what other purpose could you have?"

“I’m simply buying us time.”  
  
“Time for what?”  
  
“I don’t know yet—but I’ll find a way to bring you home again.”                                                          

“Why bother?”  
  
“Because, brother mine, London needs you.” 

Mycroft turns away before adding—quietly enough so they can both pretend Sherlock hasn’t heard— 

“And I’m not ready to let you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! One thing I really like about series 3 is that we get a better glimpse into the relationship between the two brothers, from the “Operation” scene, to the Christmas scene, to the heartbreaking moment with Mycroft in the helicopter at the end of HLV. Also, as I alluded to in this story, I suspect that Mycroft made a big deal about protecting CAM not because he actually cared about Magnussen, but because he worried what would happen if Sherlock got in his way. 
> 
> Anyway, if you liked this one shot, you might want to check out another Mycroft/Sherlock missing scene that I wrote called “Go Fish,” which includes more brotherly banter and bonding. 
> 
> And as always, if you have a moment to leave a comment, that would make me very, very happy :)


End file.
